


We´re on a boat

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Eloping, M/M, POV Jack Porter, POV Multiple, POV Nolan Ross, crack with feelings, fic or die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Nolan have to elope. For reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eloped on a Boat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Elopement".

„No.“ Jack is adamant. Definitely not budging. He has this crease between his eyebrows that tells Nolan it will take special convincing to get the boat to leave the harbor. 

He sends an appeasing look to the captain. Understanding brows meet him from that end. The man has seen his fair share of nervous grooms.

Nolan knows better. He tries again. “For me. Fine, not for me. For Emily! Do it for her! If not for me…”

Jack hesitates. He searches Nolan´s face.

They set sail to save the day. And to get married in the process. Nolan´s luck.


	2. Plot Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack might take up drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted separately as part of Drabble Day 2012, written for the prompt "Suddenly Siblings" .

Jack reeled. „We are what?“ 

His hand automatically searched for a bottle behind the bar. 

“Brother and sister,” Emily softly repeated, eyes wet. Amanda, not Emily, right, his mistake. More news.

He had only just returned from his faux-honeymoon with Nolan, which was supposed to smooth over two or three legal issues for Emilymanda, to find her in a moment of broken despair on his doorstep.

Who were all these people turning his life upside down?

Nolan chose this moment to reappear upstairs. 

“Jack, is it okay if I put my tie collection with your suit?”

Whiskey was the answer.


	3. Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after what?

Jack woke up with a headache from hell. His brain apparently didn´t know what to do with the skull moving in and had pulled a thick cotton blanket over itself.

Jack decided to help lifting the blanket and slowly turned his head.

A smooth, pale back greeted him.

Huh. Wait. What?

Nolan turned around. “Don´t worry. It´s not what you think.”  
Jack suspected his face showed his confusion.

He strongly resisted the urge to lift the blanket and check the level of their nudeness.

Nolan rolled his eyes as if he knew. 

He pecked him on the cheek and got up. Jack glared.


End file.
